


Haters Gonna Hate

by Azyth



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azyth/pseuds/Azyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate was a strong word to use to describe her feelings for Castiel. She was more like apathetic towards him. For the two years she had gone to Sweet Amoris they had never seemed to meet. That all changes after he falls... on top of her. Now Castiel shows up everywhere. Hate is the one word she would use to describe her feelings for him, or so she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Demons

It wasn't like she hated him. She just didn't know him. She was never one to believe in rumors, but when it comes down to it some of those rumors seemed possible. One hand tightly gripping the student body president's shirt and the other pulled back into a fist ready to slam into his face. The rumors seemed to be true. Yes, it didn't seem like an understatement that he was hot-tempered and hostile most of the time. It just who Castiel was.

Even the fact they had never interacted seemed impossible. She had been going to Sweet Amoris for two years! They were both loners and tended to find the most secluded spots in the high school to do put distance between them and people. Funny thing was, while the high school was puny it still seemed big enough to keep two outcasts from ever officially meeting.

She knew who he was of course. It is not like there were many teens walking around with bright red hair, a leather jacket, and drove motorcycle to school everyday. The small chance he even knew her name or face was not even plausible. With them being neighbors you would have suspected he had some recollection of little Kira's face. He didn't. He probably would have never even known a Kira went to his high school if he didn't get a snowball in the face on a gray snowy November.

Kira's POV

Fingers flying across the keyboard. Petite black jacket wrapped around my even smaller frame. Warm mocha sitting just within my grasp. It was a beautiful freezing morning. No one was bothering me. No one was watching me. Sighing as I yet again hit a writer's block I shut my laptop and set it beside me. Homework would have to wait. Resting my back against the wall I wrapped my fingers around my coffee cup trying to let some warmth back into them. One positive thing about being small was that it was easy for me to find tight spaces that nobody ever disturbed. I had been sitting on the steps that led into the gym. The door was always locked and it was in a spot that people rarely if ever passed by. Unnoticed and unchanging, in other words, perfect.

Bringing the cup back to my chapped lips and I chugged down the coffee hoping to finish it before I headed out for first period. Cold cement penetrated my back as tucked myself into the side of the stairs while I cleaned up my mess of a backpack. Grasping my cup, I was about to head back when I heard voices just above me.

"You actually showed up today?" Nathaniel's voice rang in the silence. I froze. Was he talking to me? I was about to stand up and answer when a voice, icy and cold like the newly fallen snow answered.

"Leave me alone prez. The only reason I never show up to school is because of how boring it is and I have to see your face here everyday," it was Castiel. Not knowing what to do I stayed silent and prayed that they wouldn't get into a fight. The chances of that seemed to dry up with each insult they chucked at each other.

"It seems like you don't understand the rules here. Maybe a detention will remind you on how to behave," Nathaniel who was always warm and welcoming seemed to have an angry edge to his voice. I have to get out of here! Looking around me I realized there was no way they would not see a girl dressed in all black darting away with these frosty white surroundings. Even as I gathered my courage to try to sprint away their arguing was becoming more heated and intense. With one last retort I heard the crunch of snow as Castiel began to walk away. He was heading towards my direction!

"Hey, Castiel," Nathaniel called. I heard the footsteps stop and I could imagine Castiel turning around to face the student body president with fire in his eyes. Wapow! I glanced up at where the unusual sound had come from only to see a red headed boy falling backwards directly where I was!

I could only let out a terrified squeak before I was flattened into the ground. Hot coffee was soaked into my shirt and burning my stomach. I would have let out a yelp of pain if my face wasn't smashed into the snow making it impossible to breathe let alone whimper. My arms, pressed firmly to the ground so the only thing I could do was wave my short legs around hoping he would notice and move.

"What the hell, Nathan! You didn't have throw a snowball at me!" Over Castiel's booming voice I could hear Nathan's snickering in glee. Finally, I was able to wrestle my head from underneath his back and breathe a little.

"Umm… excuse me but can you please get off of me?" Only then did Castiel pause and realize that instead of landing on the hard pavement he had landed on a small person.

"What in the world were you doing over there?" Nathaniel asked as he pulled Castiel off of me and helped me up.

"Sorry," I whispered freezing cold, yet with my stomach hurting from the coffee. I just wanted to disappear. My t-shirt did nothing to hide the fact that a brownish liquid spilled on me when I was hit with the falling boy.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I looked up at the towering and incredibly intimidating red head. I didn't even reach his chest. I shook my head no. It wasn't like I was trying to listen to them fighting. They were just that loud. "What is a middle schooler doing over here anyways?" his blunt statement stung a little. If I wasn't in such a miserable mood I might have kicked him in the shins. Rude.

"Castiel! Don't you know this is Kira? She is in our history class," I fidgeted slightly with the knowledge that Nathaniel remembered me. I tended to stay out of sight as much as possible. Not only was Nathaniel is that class but also his sister, Amber.

"It's not like I show up to that class often enough to know everyone's name. Especially the name of a shrimp like her," his mocking tone finally irritated me enough that I just wanted him to shut up. Turning around to face him, I kicked him in the shins. Gathering my belongings, I sprinted towards the gym door that wasn't locked. Terrified that Castiel was right behind me and ready to give me a beating I dove into the girl's locker room and put my p.e. clothes on. Now all I had to do was survive the rest of the day. Pulling on my black jacket over my tank top, it hit me. I had just made an enemy of Castiel. The school bad boy.

 

It had been a struggle to avoid all contact with him. He almost seemed out to get me. Becoming obsolete, I had tried to blend in with the crowd as best as I could. Working at first, I had avoided all contact, but now I faced my biggest obstacle of the day… history. A class that was dreadful by itself, its awfulness only increased when I peered behind the door frame and spotted blood red hair. 

Shivering, I pulled back. He was there alright. Waiting. Looking. Preparing to pummel me until not even my aunt could recognize the pile of mush I would become. Castiel usually skipped history. With a clingy Amber all over him and his arch nemesis sitting behind him it was easy to see why he preferred to stay away. Today of all the days in the school year he had shown up. Today was just not my day.

Contemplating if I should make a run for it, a snickering Nathaniel ruined my train of thought.

"You sure showed him!" he exclaimed, laughing behind his hand. "You should have been there when he realized what you had done! That confused look on that stupid mug of his. I should have taken a picture!"

Glaring at him I hissed, "well I am glad someone found that situation hilarious. Next time you see me will be at my funeral." Nathaniel himself looked into the classroom before turning back to me.

"Well look at that he has actually shown up to class… and on time!" Nathan patted my head and smiled gently. "Don't worry. I doubt he will do anything to get another detention. At least while you're in the classroom." We both knew it was a different story outside of safety of the teacher's vision. Castiel wasn't lenient on those who had made him look like a fool. Making Nathaniel snark at his expense hadn't helped the situation either.

Nodding even though I wasn't reassured at all I headed towards my desk. It was in the back corner near the teacher's desk. Trying to pass Amber without making any eye contact with the Medusa I didn't see the foot that shot out. It was too late when I realized that Castiel had chosen to sit next to her today. Bang! My wrist smacked a metal bar when I had put my hands out in an attempt to catch myself. Throbbing pain radiated throughout my arm. Biting back tears and any profanity that wanted to spew out of my mouth, I eased my way back up. Don't react. Don't react. Don't react. Muttering these words repeatedly I tried to make a run for the back when a hand stopped me.

"Are you okay Kira? You should be careful where you are going. Don't want any little kids getting hurt," his words dripped with mocking tenderness. Anger and mischief were dancing around in those grey eyes of his. Disgust rose like bile in my throat. Castiel was just lucky that the teacher wasn't in here yet. No one was going to speak on my behalf about this incident either. Too terrified of Castiel's anger. 

Ripping my injured wrist from his iron grip I couldn't help but at least part with one last word. "Bastard," I growled before grinning like he was a decent human being and walking back towards my seat.

History passed by uneventfully after the teacher came in. Only a few glares directed my way during the time we read in the textbook. I could feel Amber and her posse looking between Castiel and I. Great. Just great. Not only did I have the biggest jerk in the school out for blood but now also the biggest bitch. I was now on Amber's radar. It didn't matter what relationship I had with Castiel. All that mattered was that I had a connection to him. If we were on good terms I would be hated because I would be seen as a rival. Since we were on bad terms all she had to do was treat me like trash and she might get a pat on the head from him. It sucked either way for me.

Just before the bell rang I was pulled to the side by Nathaniel. "The principal wants to talk to you," he urgently shoved me out the door and pointed towards the office. "The bell is going to ring soon so you better hurry before the flood of people began stampeding through." Remembering every experience of having elbows and books smacked into my face, he didn't need to remind me twice.

Nodding my head in thanks I fast walked towards the office. What in the world could she want? Nothing bad had happened. Besides the fact that Castiel was gunning for me, but the principal wouldn't be aware of that. The bell rang as soon as I reached her door.

"Excuse me, madam," my voice was soft and wobbly, "Nathaniel told me you wanted to see me?"

Patting one of the chairs across from her she smiled. "Sit down. Sit down. Don't worry you aren't in any trouble." Folding her hands she looked at me warmly. "One of our students isn't doing so well with their studies and I was hoping that you would be able to help them. All you would have to do is meet up with them at four after school on every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. You would just have to be there for a few hours," I began to shake my head no. Refusing her offer seemed impossible though when she continued. "The tutoring would count as your club activity, so if you take this offer you won't have to join the gardening or basketball club."

My shoulders drooped. I had forgotten about that requirement. Putting it off for a day, then weeks, and then months didn't seem possible anymore. Getting filthy or being sweaty. Neither were my thing. At least with tutoring I wouldn't have to do much physical activity and it could be fun… maybe.

I tried to look enthusiastic. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"Great so it is all settled then," she looked around the room. "He should be here by now."

"Who?" I questioned.

"The person you are tutoring. He does have a tendency to be tardy though," she grumbled.

Just then the door slammed open revealing a frazzled and pissed off Castiel Hayes.


	2. Tricksters Pulling Strings

Kira's POV

No. No. Not him. Anyone but him. Maybe he got lost on his way to detention? Maybe he came here for something else? Please. Oh please. Anyone but him. Begging. Pleading. There wasn't anything I wouldn't have done to help get me out of that sticky situation. Why did it have to be the guy I had pissed off the same exact day?

"Here he is, Kira," the principle exclaimed before guiding Castiel into the seat beside me. "I'm sure you two will get along great!" That was a lie. "Don't worry, Castiel, Kira is one of the top students in our school!" That was a gigantic lie. I could think of 50 people off of the top of my head who were smarter than me.

With every idiotic statement she made I shrunk further and further into my seat. I don't want this. Can I still refuse? Please let me refuse. Desperate and trying not to scream while banging my head on the desk in front of me I opened my mouth in a last ditched effort to refuse.

"I had asked Nathaniel if he would tutor Castiel, but he refused because of… personal reasons," she sighed dejectedly. I realized that I wasn't the first person she had asked while she mocked dabbed tears off of her face. Everyone before me had probably knew who they were tutoring before they accepted. Nail in the coffin. Dead, or I am soon going to be. Can't refuse her sob story because that is the poor sap I am.

"When do you want us to begin?" Grumbling I took a quick look at Castiel. Surprise. Annoyance. Determination. All emotions that reflected my own. He must have thought I would refuse because I of my own fears surrounding him. According to the principle he is really needing the help, but it doesn't mean he will study. That is if he even shows up.

Snatching his things, and storming out of the office, he snapped that he was headed to the library. Fantastic. This is totally what I was looking forward to after school. Tutoring a delinquent in the arts of learning.

Turning back towards the teacher I tried to put on my best battle face. "What if he never shows up or refuses my help?" A few frown lines appeared as she contemplated my question.

"I am sure you will find a way," patting my back, I was once again ushered into the hallway and directed. He is my problem now was the vibes she was sending. Like a five foot girl was capable of dragging a guy that is a foot and a half taller than her to the library. 

Soon I was standing in front of the two wooden doors, cautious of going in. Was he really even in there? It was pretty likely that he could have skipped. Standing on my tiptoes didn't help me see if my new dreadful opponent was waiting for me on the other side. The only thing left was to go in.

"Kee-kee!" roughly grabbed behind I was then swung around with my feet kicking empty air.

"Alexy let go! I can't breathe!" Tugging at the arms that encircled at my waist was useless. Until Alexy decided to let go I was going nowhere.

"Calm down. We just saw her 2 hours ago," Armin's face became clearer as he reached down and entangled me from his brother.

"Thanks Arm-woah!" My approval was short lived when Armin decided to lift me up from underneath my armpits and proceed to coo at me like I was a small animal. Only laughing as he saw me blush. Oh how they loved to make fun of me.

"Look at how adorable she is! I just want to squeeze her to death! Come on, Armin, put Kee-kee down so I can play with her," Alexy pleaded to his twin brother.

"Stop it you two," I hissed turning red as the passersbys stopped at began staring at us.

"See? You made the Kee-kee hiss," Alexy went on to stroke my head like a cat. "There. There. It's all right."

That embarrassing nickname came from the fact that the two of them think I look like a cat. My long thick black hair, and green eyes, paired with my short stature never helped. "Guys, I seriously need to go into the library. Castiel is waiting for me."

"Ooohhhh does someone have a date with the town's hottest bad boy?" Alexy teased pinching my cheek as he spoke.

"I didn't know you were one of those girls," Armin joined in.

"The principal said I have to tutor him," I was finally put down. Alexy and Armin both looked curiously at me.

"What do you have to tutor him in?" Armin asked searching the library for the red-head we all know and feared.

"The language of love!" Alexy swooned covering his heart with two hands. Hilarious.

"You both no that is not it!" My ears began to burn.

"That's true. If anyone was going to be teaching the language of love it would be Castiel. Little miss "never had a boyfriend in my sixteen years of living" wouldn't know what to do," Armin gleefully commented. The two insufferable idiots that were talking about preposterous things pounded on the walls while trying to hold in the tears.

Gaping like a fish at them I folded my arms across my chest and stomped my foot. "She asked me to tutor him in all the classes he is getting a bad grade in. I am supposed to tutor him every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for a few hours. Now, if you two are done teasing me I will be going inside now," I huffed. Twisting around I opened the doors. 

He was there alright. Headphones plugged in even with the no electronics policy and feet on the table even with the librarian glaring daggers at him.

"Good luck and be careful," the twins whispered patting my shoulder. After promising me that they would be the first to get the juicy or gory details at lunch, they left. With nothing else holding me back I opened the doors. The library was quiet and only a few kids remained. Some were looking at Castiel like he had grown two heads. Others seemed to have chosen the farthest seat they could find away from the bullheaded jerk.

I wasn't sure if I was brave or stupid as I shoved his feet off the table and yanked his earbuds out before taking out my textbooks and placing myself in front of him. Probably both. Taking a long breath I cheerfully asked, "So, Castiel where do you want to begin?"

"Listen," Castiel grumbled leaning over until our faces were only centimeters apart. "I know you are trying to be the good girl and get a gold sticker from the principal for tutoring poor stupid Castiel. I will say this once and only once you are never going to tutor me." Snatching his earphones from my hand he resumed to plug them back in before tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Stunned and a little dumbfounded at his calm refusal to even try and reason with me I decided to do my homework. It wasn't long when I realized he was watching me with a puzzled and irritated look.

"What do you want?" I asked. Exhaustion seeped at my limbs. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen to me if the principal had learned that I had given up.

"You aren't even going to try? Come on, the principle will be upset if my grades don't raise." He seriously thought I was going to try to force him to study? With just a flick of his fingers he could send me flying across the library.

"I don't put effort into battles I know I am going to lose," I turned the page without glancing up.

"So you are a quitter," he quipped trying to get a rise out of me.

"You can't quit something you never start," I stated the obvious. Well that shut him up for another 30 min. One more hour to go and I would be out of here.

"What are you going to do if the principle yells at you?" He asked poking my forehead.

I slammed my book shut. First, I am stuck with this moron for two hours. Now, he wouldn't leave me in peace! "Why are you so curious? It doesn't affect you whether she yells at me or not. You just told me that nothing I do will get through that thick head of yours, so why even try? You don't care anyways," I glared at him still peeved that he had ruined one of my shirts and had tripped me in history. "Your childlike behavior certainly means you are getting no where in life, so I will ask again. Why should I waste my time on you? You have proved to me relentlessly that you hate everybody and everything so why just pretend that this little arrangement is going to work out?"

Plaster hit paper as my notebooks and textbooks were flung across the room and hit the wall. Meeting his eyes I tried not to flinch at the hate that was boiling inside them. Slapping the wood on either side of me he towered over me and whispered brusquely in my ear, "The only people I hate are bitches who think they are better than everyone else." Swinging his backpack over his shoulder Castiel then stalked out of the library.

"Wow. Not many girls have ever stood up to him like that," whipping me head around I was prepared with a snarky remark before I stiffened. Lysander. Castiel's only friend. I stiffened. Was I going to scolded for my behavior? I really don't want some silver-haired Victorian guy to start lecturing me because I pissed his friend off. He gave me a gorgeous smile. "That was pretty courageous of you." 

"Everyone needs a tongue lashing now and again," I said hiding the grin that was beginning to creep onto my face. Crap. This guy was sweet. Was Castiel blackmailing him to be his friend? It wouldn't be surprising. It's not like his personality would get him anywhere with anybody.

"Well I for one never want to get those barbed remarks directed towards me," he said effortlessly while my walls eased down. This guy was good. I had never had the pleasure of meeting Lysander before. At least something was coming out of a bad day.

"Don't anger me and you will never be. Strings of pain slammed up my arm as I turned my wrist the wrong way. Pulling my sleeve down, I tried to hide the bruise that had formed on my wrist. It didn't work.

Lysander looked at the door Castiel had stormed his way through and back at my wrist. "Did he do that," there was an edge to his voice that was unbefitting for such a sweet and melodious sound.

Barking out laughter I grimly responded. "No, he didn't do it during the time I was supposedly tutoring him, but during history was another story." Explaining what happened in history led me to talk about what happened this morning. Grinding my teeth I realized that I just poured out my thoughts and feelings to a complete stranger. I have talked more today than I had done in a week. 

"Sorry," I sputtered, "I have to get going." Without waiting for a reply I stuffed my supplies into my back and rushed off. His eyes were on me until I whipped open the door and hurried on my merry way.

Small. Quaint. Just a few kinder words to describe my aunt's house. Severely looking out of place with its pink walls and sorta sparkly purple roof I couldn't help but feel a tad ashamed that I lived there. The house was well taken care but it's oddness brought a certain amount of resentment with it from our neighbors. Especially Castiel's parents when they were actually at home. Aunty's new line of dresses needed to be edgy and rough. While she could afford to buy a mansion, she wanted place to giver her "inspiration" for the new dresses. That just meant I could't walk alone when it got dark.

I lived with my aunt because my parents died in a car accident two years ago. Being my mother's only sister she took me under her wing right away. I had entered Sweet Amoris high just as high school had started. Never having kids before or being a responsible adult in general, I had a lot of freedom living with Aunty. Though there wasn't many rules I made an effort to get home before six to at least have dinner with her. Other than eating meals and takings, shower she rarely left her office. The only thing she loved more than sparkles was designing clothes.

"Hey, sweetie!" Twirling around to greet me my eyes were drawn to the wand she was waving around over the pot. Her long purple hair twisted into a ponytail, a dainty crown rested on her head, flimsy wings gracing her back and banging into the surrounding walls, it was pretty much the norm for my eccentric aunt. "Put your things upstairs. Dinner will be ready in two min.

"Thanks," Cradling my laptop, I sprinted upstairs where two bathrooms and the 2 bedrooms were. Dark green walls with black shelves that dotted the room placed in areas that could easily be reached from my loft bed. My room designed for maximum comfort and tranquility. Things fiercely needed when you want to be alone.

The tangy smell of spaghetti sauce permeated the house. Groaning my stomach let out a long and deep growl. Time to eat! Bounding over the steps I skipped a few in my excitement to consume my daily nutrition. Plowing myself into my seat and holding the utensils I awaited the delicious meal that was coming my way. My aunt set the pot down and I was preparing to dig in… when the damn doorbell rang.


	3. Chapter Three: Gold Knights

Kira's POV.  
"Nathaniel?" Baffled by the presence of my very own Sweet Amoris High student body president standing on my own doorstep, I stared at his golden eyes with bewilderment. Eyebrows raised in a confused, cautious, and what-the-hell-are-you-doing-on-my-doorstep-and-depending-on-your-answer-I-might-be-weirded-out expression. 

Putting his hands palms up as if showing me he wasn't armed, Nathaniel explained the reason for him coming to my house after school. "You left your history textbook in the library so I looked up your address and brought it here. Remember? The essay that he gave us is due tomorrow?"

"Thank you so much!" I glommed onto my textbook, without it I would have surely never finished. Usually, I did my work ahead of time, but with all the chaos happening around me, I’d fallen behind schedule. "You really saved me." Thinking that the whole convo was done, I prepared to shut the door. Dinner awaited me! My plans were stopped, however, when my aunt busted the door open and seized his hands.

"Wow! Look at you, Kira, inviting a boy to dinner without telling me first! Come in. Come in." Aunty tugged on his limbs, getting him closer and closer to his doom. "You know she has never once had a boy come over that wasn't gay." She continued to chirp happily. "Armin and Alexy are lovely boys, but she never puts herself out there on the dating scene! When I was her age I already had a few relationships under my belt if you know what I mean." 

Horrified and yet to polite to shake off the overly friendly women Nathaniel turned to find me. A wobbly smile stayed on his face while he pleaded with his eyes for me to save the situation.  
"Armin isn't gay," I icily said, putting on a mask of indifference and stoicism to hide the embarrassment welling up inside of me.

Purples sparkles flew off my aunt when she fluttered her hand around in apology. "I know. I know, you keep telling me that."

Exasperated with her troublesome antics, I tried to pry her hands off of a terrified Nathaniel. "He was just returning a-"

"Prez? Kira?" Interrupted in the middle of my explanation, I whipped around in shock. I found the voices' source on the sidewalk. In front of my house. Holding the leash that hooked up to a very demonic looking dog. One hand scratching his blood-red hair in confusion.

"I live here!" Spreading my arms to answer Castiel's unasked question, I motioned that my current residence happened to be in the heinously pink house with its sparkly roof.

"Wow! Another boy? You certainly have been busy my dear Kira! You come in to Deary!" Aunty exclaimed, finally letting the blonde boy go. Striding over to the startled Castiel she hooked her arm around his just to purposefully pull up the driveway towards the house.

"Wait. Aunty hold on." Pitying the two frightened boys, I tried to free them, 

She wouldn’t have any of it. "You can't leave two hungry adorable boys out in the cold like that, Kira!" After chiding me for my impolite behavior, she faced Castiel. "I remember who you are now! You are Brandy's son! Don't worry Darling, you can leave that delightful puppy in the backyard while Kira fixes you a plate of my divine spaghetti" She gave me a pointed look before taking the leash and dragging Castiel's poor dog away without any hesitation.

"Sorry, but if you guys want to leave this house sane, you're going to have to eat with us tonight.”

"How long have we been neighbors?" Castiel spat out, part question and part accusation.

"Ever since I have lived here so two years." Leading them to the dining table, I set out two more plates. Each got a good amount of spaghetti on the dish before I sat them on the table. Hardwood met my butt as I plopped down into my seat, gesturing for them to hurry up and consume their free meal.

The two boys glanced at each other before sitting down on either side of me leaving the chair across from me open. 

"Why have I never seen you before?" Castiel quickly began slurping up the spaghetti. 

"Because whenever I saw you outside I made sure to stay inside," I stated it flatly before beginning to devour my own food. Wouldn’t want it getting cold now. 

"Too scared?"

"Didn't want the trouble."

"What trouble?"

"The trouble you always seem to bring."

"Sweetheart, I am trouble," Smirking, Castiel crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are such a rebel," grumbled Nathaniel who paused in his consumption of the spaghetti to stare at my aunt. It was pretty funny to see the straight-laced president with noodles hanging out of his mouth but the effect was ruined by my aunts slobbery costume and disheveled appearance. Castiel’s dog must have attacked her or something. 

Unaware of the astonishment happening in the room, she remained blissful. "I guess we have the school bad boy and student body president eating with us today. My question for you two is… which one of you is dating my beloved niece, Kira?"

"Neither," I yawned, before picking up everyone's semi finished plates and bringing them to the dishwasher. Time for them to leave before Aunty started peppering them with questions.

"Kira’s so emotionless most of the time! It is practically impossible to get reaction from her."  
Trying to ignore her infuriating comments, I continued to scrub the sauce off when a river of pain made its way up my arm. Dropping the plate into the sink, I wrapped my hand around my tender wrist. I should’ve been more careful.

"Are you okay Kira?" My aunt asked, coming to my side. I couldn't let her concern herself over my wrist.

"I'm fine... Oh! Aunty it's 6:30. Didn't you have to email your boss by 6:45?" Distracting her from the situation, I tried to give a reassuring smile. "You better go do that. You don't want Scott yelling at you again." Shepherding her up the stairs I raced on, "I have everything covered. The plate didn't break and I'm sure Castiel and Nathaniel need to get going soon anyways."

"I guess you’re right. If you need anything don't hesitate to shout!"

Returning to the kitchen I reached down to pick the plate up when Nathaniel grabbed my wrist. "Ouch!" I jerked back. Realizing my mistake I tried to cover it up. "You surprised me!" It was a blatantly, obvious lie.

"Let me see your wrist," his voice held no room for argument. I pulled up my sleeve and let him look at the mottled colored bruise that had formed over the few hours. "This is your fault!" Nathaniel shoved my arm in Castiel's view.

"How the hell is that my fault?" 

The only reason Nathaniel must have blamed Castiel was because he must have heard what happened in History class from either Amber or another student. Being the sneaky bastard he was, Castiel had waited until the teacher and Nathaniel were talking in the hallway before he tripped me. No one stopped him since when it came to Castiel, there were very few people who stood up to his brutality.

"When you attacked her in history I heard she had banged her wrist," scorn vibrated in his voice.

Castiel's lips drew back into a grimace. "It's her own fault… Actually, you know what? I'm out of here. You two could go to hell for all I care!" Headed out back, Castiel hooked the leash on his dog's collar. Without another word, Castiel brushed his way past us and took off to his own house.

"I did kick him this morning." Offering up an excuse for his behavior only got me a choked laugh.

"He deserved it that time too." Nathaniel sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry you're stuck with tutoring him."

"It's not your fault. You were smart enough to stay out of it. I was the one who should have asked who I would be tutoring before I accepted.” Glancing at the clock, I realized that much time had passed. “You better start heading out. I'm sure you have as much homework as I do" After closing the dishwasher, I walked back with him to the door. "See you tomorrow.”

"See you later," with those parting words, he disappeared.

With the house semi quiet and still, I tried to figure what to do next. Studying and doing homework were the last things on my mind. Today had been a drastic change from the norm. Hopefully, everything would return to the usual by tomorrow. Chaos was not something I needed in my life and that is what Castiel brought: complete chaos. Changing into pajamas and getting ready for bed was a long process that required many breaks. Social interaction tired me out and I had gotten more than my fill today. Climbing into my loft bed with a sigh I hoped that the next day wouldn't include a soulless red-head in it.

 

I should have known the nightmares would've come that night. Going to school didn’t appeal to me the slightest. Beginning to feel worse and worse, I struggled to open my eyes when I showered. Using my aunts frilly, sparkly, shampoo made me smell like someone puked flowers all over my body. It didn’t get any better once I got out.. I could already tell this was going to be another super awesome exciting day! Dragging my corpse back to bed and falling dead asleep sounded like the best option. Only two things kept me from doing just that, Armin and Alexy.  
The stupid promise I made yesterday forced me to somehow clothe myself in black jeans and a black sweatshirt. Looking into the mirror I brushed my thick black tangles into something mildly presentable. Very black and dark today. It represented my mood well.

"You're going to be late!" hollered my bouncing aunt. How are people capable of being happy before 11?

"I'm coming home after lunch. I feel like shit," I creaked out my response. My aunt already knew about the nightmares and let me skip, or stay home, or whatever when I had them. I could probably go on a murdering spree blame it on the nightmares and she’d still be totally fine with it. Such a blessed thought I kept in the back of my mind. Stumbling down into the kitchen I grabbed a chocolate pop tart, shoved into my mouth and headed towards supposedly the best years of your life.

The time passed by slowly (like always) and I felt myself began to get nauseas during second. Of course my peers noticed. 

"You don't look so good, Kira," Iris whispered, full of concern. When the kindest person on earth said I looked bad, that meant I looked BAD.

"I'm leaving after lunch." Coolness from the desk spread throughout my sweaty forehead. "I promised Alexy and Armin that I would tell them about what happened yesterday."

"I heard Castiel made a scene in the library." Her voice didn’t betray any annoyance or anger. Iris and Castiel had been good friends since preschool, but she had admitted to me that he could be a handful at times. That was of course in the most pleasant terms possible to describe Castiel.

"You could say that," I mustered up my response. It happened, now it’s over and I had no energy to be mad at him. Iris patted me gently on the head and left me alone for the rest of the period.

Finally, lunch rolled around. An apple and a sandwich were the only things I grabbed before finding my usual spot at the tables. Disinterested in eating anything I rolled the apple back and forth on the cheap, peeling plastic.That god it only a few short minutes before Armin and Alexy pulled up a chair on either side of me.

"How did it go?"

"It was bad of course, you idiot. Didn't you hear about the dent he made in the library wall with her textbook."

"You don't know that. He could have thrown it because he was so happy she was his tutor," Alexy scoffed at his brothers completely plausible and correct assumption.

"Why did I despite being at death's door, lug myself all the way to this despicable school if you two already knew about everything that happened?" I dejectedly sighed.

"Nightmares?" Armin rubbed my shoulder bladed and Alexy squeezed me tight. They were the only two people besides my aunt who knew about the nightmares.

"Yeah. First time in a week."

"Did you walk here?" Alexy asked resting his head on the table so he gazed straight at me. 

An eyebrow raised at that preposterous suggestion. "Snow and ice cover the sidewalks. I feel like crap. Why would I walk?" Instead of being annoyed I couldn't help but feel amused at his idiocy. 

After messing up my hair, Armin stood up. "Give me your keys," I obediently handed him the keys to my beautiful baby. Being tired made me stupid.

"Wait! What are you going to do with them?"

"We're taking you home. Since you are clearly not in a condition where you can drive I'll take your car. Alexy will take our van and drive behind us," Armin spoke with unusual authority.

"Ummm okay." I reached underneath the table to grab my backpack.

"No way," Alexy swooped down and grabbed my backpack before I had time to protest.

"You can barely stand yourself, Kira. There is no need to add the weight of all of those advanced classes textbooks on your fragile being. Actually, here." Armin handed the keys to Alexy. "I'll carry you."

"No way!" Like I would ever let him do that. I had the body of a 10-year-old but I had the pride of a teenage girl!

"Fine. Suit yourself."

The three of us slowly made our way to the school parking lot. Acting as if I was incapable of doing anything for myself, they strapped me into my own jeep. Armin hummed softly to himself as he drove me home with Alexy behind us. Drifting off to sleep with the lull of the drive, I awoke to find myself being tucked into my loft bed.

"I swear she is going to get herself killed one of these days," Armin said with his voice brimming with concern. "She tells us not to pick her up. We have to carry her to her house. We would have made it here faster if she had just let me support her at the school." Covers are pulled up to my chin.

"You want us to stay, Aunty?" Alexy's inquisition jerked me back to life a bit. They could miss school! They couldn’t stay here and nurse my sorry ass back to health!

"No. No. I got it," Aunt's fluttery voice seemed to sorta reassure them. Armin tucked me in and the two of them left while mumbling about how it’d be no trouble at all to stay. Floating in a sea of blankets, I sunk into a deep sleep.

 

"Aunty!" my hoarse shout reverberated throughout the house. "Someone is at the door!" No answer. Grumbling at the unfairness of life, I scrambled down my ladder. Missing the last step I fell forward. Smacking my nose into the metal bar, blood began to pour out. Copper consumed my taste buds. Great. Just great.. The incessant sound of the doorbell gave me no time to grab the generous amount of tissues I’d surely be needing. Pressing my hand against my nostrils in a feeble attempt to block the flow, I rushed downstairs almost passing by a note on the counter. Stopping, I quickly read it’s contents.  
My Dear Little Kira,  
I have gone to the grocery store to buy some medicine.  
Love, Aunty  
Aunty going to the stores meant it’d take hours before she returned. That women couldn’t just grab what she needed and leaves. After throwing the paper into the trashcan, I opened the door.

"What do you want?" I asked an annoyed looking Castiel. 

"Since Nathaniel knows we are next door neighbors he gave me the history homework to give to you."

Ripping the papers out of his hand I scanned them. DidI really have to deal with this right now? Couldn’t I sleep in peace? Apparently not.

"You look like shit," Castiel said, pointing at me. 

That was it! I'm completely done! Just because I knew he was correct didn’t mean I wanted to hear it from him!  
"You know what? Fuck you!" I screamed at him... just before I fainted.


End file.
